When You Say Nothing At All
by Hanna Smith
Summary: Ruthie Lahote was named after her great-grandmother, she is Paul's sister and she has selective muteism. What makes her the ideal girl to be brought into pack life? and will a certain wolf be able to help her in her quest to find her voice?  FLUFF
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ruth's blog

My name is Ruth Lahote, Ruth after my great-grandmother Ruth Uley, but I prefer Ruthie (That's what my family call me). I'm sixteen years old. I live on a small reservation on the west coast of Washington.

I live with my dad and older brother, Paul, my mum left us when I was four. I have severe selective mutism and because of this I have been home schooled, while Paul goes to the local high school.

Paul is not only my big brother, but he is also my best friend. He is one of the few people I have ever been able to talk to and I tell him everything. However recently he hasn't been around much, leaving me with no one to talking and leading me to starting this blog.

Nothing really happens in my life, I'm taught by Allison Uley, who has also been trying to get me to talk in public. She's sort of like a mother figure in my life, she's always there for me and has helped with problems that Paul could not.

She hasn't had much luck, as I can still only talk to her, Paul, my dad and Sam (her son). Sam ran off recently, when he came back he started acting a bit weird around Paul and me.

I don't know what stops me from talking, I just seize up. It's not like what most people think of when they think about mutism, where you open your mouth and nothing comes out, I stand there in silence with my mouth in a straight line, afraid to even open my mouth, afraid to show any emotion at all. It's a bit like a rabbit in the head lights.

I like reading, my favourite books are from the dark romance section, but I also like the Jodi Picoult books, she is such a good writer.

I can speak six languages, when I talk speak. These are English, Quileute, French, Spanish, German and Portuguese. I have pen pals from each country (except English and Quileute because I could just talk to Paul).

So that's me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Embry's POV

I'm sick of being around imprinted wolves, it's supposed to be rare for Pete's sake. Now nearly half the packs all mushy with their imprints.

Quil and Jake have no time anymore and they aren't going to be my wingmen anytime soon. Claire isn't even nearly ten yet, it's just gross. Jake's still pining over Bella.

I don't understand how they can stand being forced to be with someone, they all say that it's like gravity shifts, and the earth isn't holding you in place but she is or whatever, but given the choice wouldn't you want to defy gravity, don't you want to fly.

The other thing I don't get is how they become so instantly whipped. They would do anything for their imprints, and I mean anything. Jared went and brought tampons for Kim, way to lose all credibility.

They spend all their free time with their imprint, it's like no one else exists. Given the choice they would be there 'protecting' their imprints twenty-four seven.

Who am I kidding? I want that. I want it so bad. I want to be able to look in her eyes and know that she is the woman for me. Look at her as if she's the only person in the universe. I want to hold that perfect girl in my arms and never ever let her go. I would do anything to have that.

"Embry!" Emily snapped breaking me out of my trance before any of the guys could decide to tip freezing water over me, "Daydreaming again?"

I grabbed a muffin off the table, thanked Emily and ran out to go on patrol.

**A/N – so what do you guys think so far. Like it? Love it? Leave a review and check out my other story- you mean everything to me.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Embry's POV

I arrived home at half six after patrol, to receive an earful from my mum for going out while I was grounded and how she wasn't trying to be mean just to do what was best for me.

Like I didn't know that. I knew she was only trying to do what was best for me, but it's not as if I had a choice. The secret was way too important for it to be worth telling my mum, the rez gossip. If I told her, I could guarantee that the whole rez would know within three days, not to mention it spreading to Forks.

Then we would be in trouble because the pale faces sure as hell are not going to leave us alone if they knew we can phase into giant wolves at will.

Mum had already grounded me for forever anyway, and I was sure she was getting closer to kicking me out, so there wasn't much else she could do. I was saving up to move out, give her some peace. I thought she was secretly excited about having her life back, about being free from her rebellious, unwanted son.

"I'm going to my room," I told her, before traipsing up the stairs and across the landing and into my cupboard sized room.

There were posters of cars and half naked girls plastered to the walls and clothes all over the floor. "I should really tidy this place," I thought to myself as I tripped on a pair of casually placed jeans.

I flopped on to my bed and curled up, with my feet still hanging off the end and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N- so that's chapter 2. What do you guys think of my Embry? Leave a review. I do have to apologise for the shortness of these chapters, I don't quite understand why they have to be so short, but there is good news, I have already written the end of this story so will update as regularly as possible. Hanna xx.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Ruthi's blog**

Hi, again, thanks to all you lovely people who commented inspiring words on my blog. I know how hard it is for some of you to speak up, for whatever reason.

Allison tried to get me to order my food at the diner, the other day. I sat in the booth and thought about all the advice and encouragement you guys had given me, I practised what I was going to say to the waitress, before she came over to our table. Nothing came out. I sat there in silence. The woman looked at me and smiled as Allison ordered my food.

I couldn't even thank her when she came back to our table. I couldn't even talk to Allison. It felt like everyone in the diner was staring at me. I couldn't make words form or even smile as the waitress came back to take away our plates. It was so embarrassing.

Allison comforted me on the drive home, telling me it was all right and maybe I would be able to talk next time. I hope so.

Paul is acting really weird now, and dad doesn't seem to mind him coming home at odd hours in the morning, dripping wet.

Last night he got home at about half six, when I was getting up.

He's joined Sam's gang, I know that much. They call themselves 'The Protectors' but they seem like trouble. I'm sure they're all on steroids, you can practically see Sam and Paul growing and beefing out from normal lanky teenage boys.

Neither of them will tell me what's going on, Sam even ignored me.

Sam started this gang a few years ago, when he disappeared for two years. When he came back, he broke up with Leah, who he'd been dating for over three years, and started dating her cousin, Emily, and she was mauled by a bear around the same time as they started dating. I know that's probably just a coincidence.

Moving on, I know what I want to do with my life, I want to be an artist. Paul and Sam were always impressed with my drawings and photography, but I never thought of it as a career before. This gave Allison has had a new idea to try to get my talking. She wants to find other artist people with selective muteism and hold an exhibition of our artwork, in the art gallery in Seattle. I said she should open it to everyone who has a speech disorder. You guys could email me stuff and I can show it to her. It sounds so cool doesn't it, it will give us a way of expressing ourselves without having to talk.

My email address is feel free to email me any work you have linked to the theme of not being able to talk, or if you just want to chat.

Well I think that's all the interesting stuff. Love you guys and hope no-one every tries to silence your voices. Ruthie

**A/N- YAY this chapter is a bit longer (over 500 words :o) and I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before tomorrow XD.**

**Thanks to both you lovely people who reviewed, I love everyone who reads my stories, but you're my favourites.**

**Hanna xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Embry's POV**

I woke up and caught sight of my mum standing in the doorway.

"how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Not long," she answered, "are you going to tell me why you've been staying out late?or how you've grown so quickly?"

"No," I told her, feeling guilty for keeping secrets from my mum.

"ok, you're still grounded, not that it makes a difference. You were a nice kid Embry, want just want that Embry back," she snapped before she stormed out and slammed the door.

I did feel bad for not telling her. I know some of the others tried to get Sam to let me tell her, and they think that in an ideal world all the wolves' families would be in on the secret. I disagreed, in an ideal world, I wouldn't be able to turn into a giant wolf, or have to run around the forest at night. That way I wouldn't have to lie to my mum.

I got up, had a shower, threw some clothes on, grabbed my books and ran out the door to school.

The rest of the pack was all ready there.

"Hey," Quil greeted me with a big grin on his face, obviously happy to be in on the secret and back at school.

"Have you done your English essay?" Jake asked.

"I thought it wasn't due in until Friday," I told him.

"That's what I thought," Jake said, "but Kim said it was due in tomorrow."

"What," I groaned, "are you sure?"

Kim nodded, "You should just do your assignments as soon as possible, that way you don't have to worry about them."

"All good, in theory, but we don't exactly have the most free time," Jake told her.

"You have enough time to go cliff diving and fix cars," she countered.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but Jared beat him to it, "Kimmy you aren't going to be able to change them." She sighed and gave up before the bell rang and we all moved off to class.

**A/N – well this chapter got typed quicker than I thought, hope you liked it. **

**Ok , so you may have noticed this is taking place during new moon, but I'm going to whizz through past the end of breaking dawn by the end of chapter 11 :S sorry it drags out a bit.**

**The thought of people reading my story makes me smile, hearing what you guys think makes my grin like the Cheshire cat XD thanks to everyone who took the time to review.**

**Hanna xx.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Quil imprinted on a two year old. I would have found that disturbing, if his thoughts of her weren't completely platonic. He's now doting on a toddler.

Quil. He was always the stud; chasing girls while I was his wingman and Jake pined after the vampire girl.

The stupid legend was supposed to be rare, but now three of five have imprinted.

My theory on why we imprint is that we imprint when we are not observant enough to stick with our true soul mate, because if you think about it, Sam would never have left Leah for Emily, if he hadn't imprinted on her. Jared would have continued to ignore Kim's attempts to firlt with him. And quil defiantly wouldn't be waiting for Claire otherwise. Sam dismissed this theory though and stuck with his, it's the girl who'll give you the best offspring.

"Embry!" mum called from downstairs, "dinner!"

I got up and walked downstairs, towards my mother's cooking.

"Not sneaking out tonight?" she asked, as she put my food down on the table.

"No," I lied.

"Good, you look like you need some sleep," she told me, and she was right. I was exhausted; I had stayed up all night after patrol to finish that stupid English essay, and hadn't slept since. I was totally shattered, but I had to patrol again tonight. Oh the joys of being a teenage werewolf.

"I heard you've started hanging out with Kim Peterson," she smiled.

"Yeah, she's dating Jared."

"You should find yourself a girl like that; she might encourage you to do your school work."

"Kim does have an annoying habit of trying to do that anyway," I smiled.

**A/N- three chapters in one day... I really should write some of my other story "You Mean Everything To Me" it's another Embry imprint story... but I don't like it as much as this one, this one more fun.**

**Leave a review **

**Hanna xx.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ruthie's blog**

Thanks to everyone who emailed me their art work. It's brilliant. I love all the work that has been sent so far, and so did Allison. She's been able to secure a date for the exhibition; it's on the 14th October 2012. I hope you can come.

Allison is still trying to help me to find my voice. This time it's acting lessons and drama. She thinks that if I can pretend to be someone else, then the anxiety will go away.

I think it's just about me gaining confidence and trust, because I can talk.

Paul has been spending more time here recently and hasn't been sneaking out as much. However, his friends have been here too. I watch them arrive through my bedroom window and I stay in my room until I see them leave, because I don't want to embarrass myself or Paul by not being able to speak. Though I have been leaving massive batches of cookies on the table for them.

One of them stands out more than the others. He is slightly shorter than most of them, but still over six foot. His hair - though cropped short like the others - is always messy, as though he has been dragged through a hedge backwards. It suited him. His russet skin shines in the sunlight, and I wish I could stare at him all day long. Sad aren't they.

I fantasise about going downstairs and talking to him, though I know I'll never be able to. I'll probably never even know his name.

I could ask Paul, but then he'd know and might tell him.

He is beautiful though. I wish he was reading this, but he's not and I'll never talk to him. The end.

How do you guys manage with talking to the opposite sex?

Again feel free to email and comment. You guys are amazing and I love hearing from you. Remember my email is seen and not heard hotmail . com.

Love you, Ruthie.

**A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Evermore 18- I have edited the first chapter, thank you for pointing out the error in that chapter, I originally started writing the story set after breaking dawn. I'm sorry I should probally put this in the summary but this story doesn't really have a 'plot', it's about Ruthie finding her voice. However the chapters will start to get longer soon.**

**Venetiangrl92****- I'm sorry the last chapter was really short**

**Hanna xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Embry's POV**

"Paul imprinted on Rachel." Jake told me.

"You're lucky." I said, "At least you don't have to keep secrets from your family."

"True, though I'm stuck with Paul as a brother-in-law someday."

"So? The pack's practically brothers anyway." I thought aloud, "It's not like you're going to get away from him any time soon."

"He's just so annoying! He comes into our house and eats all the good food!" He whined.

"You do that when Sam orders us to go to his. Remember those cookies?"

"I know. I can't believe he flipped out over us eating them all."

"Oh well. It was worth it; those were some yummy cookies."

"I want to know where he got them..." Jake added.

"He's not going to tell us."

"No, it is Paul." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His train of thought changed. He was thinking about Bella again.

"She's refusing to have an abortion."

"I know."

"But it's killing her!" He whined.

"Jake, there's nothing you can do."

"Why is she so stubborn?"

"Because otherwise it wouldn't be Bella."

He sighed, "Sure, sure."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ruthie's Blog**

Thanks again to everyone who has emailed me their work. I will get around to replying to all of you, but I have been inundated with emails, and my email crashed :S

Anyway, Allison has given up on the acting lessons, because they were not working. We tried again at the diner and again I froze up. It wasn't as bad as last time.

The waitress that serves us is always the same women. She has scars down one side of her face and always smiles at me and Allison. She is how I imagined Emily, Sam's new girlfriend.

Paul has a new girlfriend now, and she has lasted more than three days. She's older than him, and has finished her university, where she had a scholarship. So she is clever. That's pretty much all I know about her. Oh, and that her name is Rachel.

I saw _him_ again yesterday. I was sat in the diner and he walked in with a load of the other 'protectors'. They sat in the furthest corner from me and Allison.

There is no way I am ever going to be able to talk to him, I was silent just being in the same room as him. I sat in silence, waiting for my lunch to arrive, while watching him laugh with the gang. I'm glad I am not the only one who physically cannot talk to people they like.

I think Paul is hiding something from me, too. About the gang – he called them a 'pack', like from the old Quilute legends, but those are just stories.

Keep sending your art work.

Love you lots,

Ruthie.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ruthie's Blog**

Hey. I managed to get my email fixed, and replied to anyone who emailed me their art work. Our collection is getting pretty big.

I realised while reading your comments that you wouldn't know about the legends. They are that the Quilute tribe are descended from wolves, and that when the boys become adolescents they gain the ability to phase into giant wolves to protect the tribe from the 'cold ones'. You guys would probably term the 'cold ones' as 'Vampires'.

That's probably where they got the idea of making a 'pack'.

Anyway, Paul has disappeared and I haven't seen any of the gang for a few days now. I hope they aren't doing anything stupid.

I haven't tried talking to anyone again at the diner. Allison said we could keep trying until I manage to find my voice. I hope that happens soon.

Anyways, I've got to go now. Email me!

Love yous,

Ruthie.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ruthie's Blog**

Hi guys! Thanks again for all your pictures and poems; they're fantastic. I love them all. And a special thanks goes to Robed64 for making me giggle by telling me to imagine them all naked. I don't want these images in my head.

Paul is back. I haven't seen him yet, but I know he has been here because all the food is gone. He eats so much, I'm surprised he isn't fat.

I have seen _him_ a few times this week. I have discovered he has to walk past our house on his way to school. I feel a bit like a stalker. I don't even know his name.

He didn't go to the diner this week. I asked but Allison said something about trying too soon, and waiting for me to be ready to talk. I disagree.

However, we have set up a website for our work to be posted. The link is www . speak up and be heard . com. Please check out some of the work that I have already posted. I can't wait to see the exhibition. Going to be good, and probably quite quiet.

Loving you lots,

Ruthie.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Embry's POV**

We fought newborns before and now we had been called up to protect the Cullen's, against their leaders.

I was exhausted and had been out for days. We all had to camp out at Emily's so we would be ready to fight at any moment. We didn't get to fight. The Volturi - or whatever they're called – ran away with their tails between their legs. Cowards.

I got yelled at by my mum, who has now confiscated my cell.

That isn't the thing that's keeping me awake though; I can't stop thinking about how more of the pack keep imprinting. Brady was the most recent – he imprinted on the class geek. She always has her head in a book and hardly talks to anyone. Jacob's got to be the worst though. He's only gone and imprinted on Bella's daughter, Nessie. She's half vampire.

The worst part of him imprinting is that I now have to hang out with younger members of the pack and avoid being stuck with Leah.

I hate being around he imprinted wolves, especially while on patrol. A few of my shifts are with Paul, and all he ever thinks of is Rachel. I was originally on that shift with Quil, but Jacob made me trade after Paul imprinted on Rachel, her being his sister and all. My other shift is with Collin, who has a creepy obsession with Leah; I don't know why.

Patrolling has become a lot easier with the new system where the youngest wolves are trained by Sam in his pack, then moved up to Jacob's when ready to patrol. This means no annoying brats, but plenty of Paul and Leah.

Oh well. I'm moving out as soon as I'm eighteen. Give my mom a break from yelling at me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Embry's POV**

Sam and Emily keep kicking us out, to make their wedding plans, and since Paul imprinted he has been a lot more open with his place. So long as we drag Rachel along.

Yesterday, we came into his kitchen to find him talking to another girl. She had her back to us. Her long, black hair flowed down her back to her hips and shone in the artificial light of the kitchen. She laughed at something Paul said. It was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.

Paul stopped talking to her when he noticed us, and she turned around to face us. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown I had ever seen. Suddenly, no-one else mattered. It was just her.

I was about to ask her name when she started making hand gestures towards Paul, who shrugged. '_She's deaf, isn't she?_' I thought, '_Please don't say she's deaf._'

"Are you Ruthie?" Rachel asked, and she nodded. Not deaf then, "Paul talks about you all the time."

How did Rachel know who she was? And why was Paul looking at me like he was going to kill me?

Oh, shit. I think I just imprinted on Paul's sister. I'm dead.

**A/N- I would like to thank Rain621 for typing these chapters she's a star, you should check out her stories (they aren't twilight though). **

**The down side to this fast update spurt is that me and Rain are off to France, so I will not be able to update for a while (until the 16****th****).**

**Hope you like the new chapters... leave a review... im sorry it took so long for Embry to imprint but there it is.**

**Hanna xx**


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N- I'm back. However, I apologise in advance, for my bad grammar / spelling my pre reader is on holiday in Ireland, (silly poo) so could edit this... I sure she will when she gets back but yes my English is bad... so hang me. **_

Chapter 13

Embry's POV

I instinctively stepped between her and Paul, who was shaking so violently he was blurry.

"Outside. Now," Paul growled through gritted teeth, before he stormed out the back towards the woods.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around the tiny girl as she screamed. She seemed so fragile and breakable, like I could snap her with the smallest force. It took all my will power to pull away from her and follow Paul out into the woods beyond their yard.

_MY SISTER? HOW COULD YOU IMPRINT ON MY SISTER! _Paul screamed into my thoughts.

_I can't help it,_ I thought back.

_You just stay away from her,_ Paul snarled.

_Bit hypocritical there Paul,_ Jacob cut in, _you could just stay away from Rach... but we all know that's not going to happen._

Paul recoiled at Jacob's words, as my mind drifted to how she felt in my arms. I just wanted to hold her there forever.

_Stop thinking about my sister like that, _Paul snapped, _Jacob you don't understand._

_What don't I understand? _ Jacob asked.

_Ruthie, she's not normal... she's... she... doesn't talk to a lot of people. Well she's actually only ever talked to me, dad, Allison and Sam._

_So she can talk? _ I asked.

_Yes, but not to you and she's probably having a panic attack now because you heard her laughing. And heard her scream. And then you've made it all worse now by hugging her._

Well that made me feel like dirt. She was having a panic attack and it was all my fault. _How do I help her? _I asked Paul.

_Stay away from her, _was his reply.

_I'll try_ I told him.

_And go get Sam or Allison to stop her panicking. Rach is probably trying but failing and then she'll get upset and start panicking about getting Ruthie to stop,_ Paul told me.

_You know my sister too well, you creep, _Jacob joked as I ran off to Sam's

...

"You heard her laugh and scream then hugged her?" Sam asked in disbelief.

I nodded and he continued, "She really will be panicking, who's with her?"

"Rachel Black," I answered immediately.

"Oh god, normally she would be perfect, but not with Ruthie," he mused as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. "Are you sure you can stay away from her?" he asked standing by his car.

"No, but I can try, right?"I told him.

"Yes, you can try," he said knowingly, "But I'm not sure that's what she needs, you never know you might be good for her."

"Sam, can you just go help her?" I begged

"I'm going," he told me, before her got in his car and sped off towards my Ruthie.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ruthie's blog

His name is Embry and He hugged me! He heard me laugh and I stopped breathing, then Paul got mad and then they went outside and he punched him and I screamed.

I screamed. I've never screamed before, ever. They all heard me.

I was talking to Paul, he was telling me about Rachel and he told me a joke that she'd told him. I started laughing, I liked the sound of Rachel, she makes Paul so happy. That was when I realised where Paul was looking and I turned around to see the kitchen packed with Paul's friends. All of them. They'd all heard me laugh. That's when I stopped breathing.

Paul looked as if he was going to kill Embry just for looking at me.

Embry stepped in front of me before Paul could say anything. Paul looked so mad, as he went outside telling him to follow.

That's when he hugged me. He was so warm and I seem to fit perfectly in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever. I relaxed into his arms and had started breathing again just as he pulled away to follow my brother outside.

Then I saw Paul hit a tree with full force and I screamed as Embry ran towards him.

Then I went into panic mode, until Sam arrived to calm me down.

He told me Paul was venting his anger at trees and that Embry was ok.

His name his Embry and he heard me laugh.

Keep posting comments and emailing, I love hearing from you guys.

Loving you more each day, Ruthie x

_**A/N- sorry again at my suckish English, but I wanted you guys to have these chapters now and I will get Rain to check them at a later date. SORRY, SORRY SORRY. **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N- hello, my lovely readers, I loved reading the few comments I have got for this story, they are what have made me post this chapter so soon, even though I'm not pushing for reviews on this story, as it is about a girl with selective mutism, but I do appreciate them. **_

_**Anyone want to officially beta this story? PM me.**_

Chapter 15

Embry's POV

I was sat in my bedroom, with my headphones in and the music turned up as loud as it would go; so loud I couldn't think. I had been sat like this for three weeks.

Mum appeared at the doorway to pester me into going downstairs to get something to eat. I felt bad about worrying her, but I had no appetite, and I couldn't be bothered to get up and have a shower. My hair had grown out of its normal regulated style and was hanging limply around my shoulders. I looked like a zombie, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it.

"Embry, I'm really worried about you. You're getting really thin." Mum commented.

I just grunted and put the headphones back in, not liking the throbbing in my ears and the images of Ruthie having a panic attack that swarmed into my brain and invaded during the silence.

What seemed like five minutes later, my mum appeared at my doorway again to tell me that she'd made me dinner and that I was to come eat something.

As I sat playing with my food, being unable to force myself to eat any of it, she said she needed to tell me something. Then she just said, "Embry, I know."

"What?" was my instant reaction, followed by, "How?"

"Billy Black told me," she said, as casually as if he'd told her that I'd made it on to the school's non-existent football team.

"When?" I asked, shocked that Billy - of all people - had told my mum about the wolves.

"This morning, when I went to deliver his groceries." she sighed, "I couldn't stand seeing you like this, Em, and he knew. I knew he knew by how he talked about Jacob going through the same thing. I had to know, Em, I worry about you." Then she muttered under her breath, "You're all I've got left, after your good-for-nothing father left me."

I didn't think I was supposed to hear that last bit, and if it weren't for my wolf hearing, I wouldn't have. My mum always put on a brave face and told everyone she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. I also knew from experience not to confront her about this, she was scary when she got emotional. That's why I chose to ignore her comment on my unknown father and ask her how much Billy had told her instead.

"That you're a wolf, like in the Quileute legends, and that I should ask you for more details on why you are acting so weird."

"Do you know the legends?" I asked.

"Yes. Billy told me them before he told me they were all true."

"So, you know about Imprinting?" I questioned.

"Like, from the story of the third wife?" she answered.

"Yeah, that's it," I said, before I was stopped.

"Embry, did you imprint? That's a stupid question, of course you did. Who is she? Can I meet her? Em, I want to meet my future daughter- in-law. You should invite her for dinner on Saturday." mum gushed.

"It's not that simple mum. It's Paul Lahote's little sister and she's got selective mutism and he said it would be best if I stayed away from her and I don't know what to do because I want to do what's best for her but it's hurting me to stay away from her I can't stop thinking about her and-" I blurted on one breath before had to stop for air.

"Em, calm down." Mum told me, "If you imprinted on her, then obviously the sprits have decided you would be good together. You never know; maybe you could help her."

My mum had never sounded so wise, and tribal.

"I guess. But she won't talk to me." I sniffed, pathetically.

"I'm sure she will in time, just try your best." she encouraged, "Also, Sam Uley was telling me about a Quileute girl with selective mutism who's started a blog, and is about to run her own gallery exhibition in Seattle. That would match your Ruthie - maybe you could find that blog."

_**A/N- hope you like the new chapter... Again, if you're interested in betaing this (and other stories) just pm me, the only problem being I'm not sure how betaing works :S**_

_**Hanna xx**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ruthie's blog

I'm sorry for the wait for me to update this blog. I haven't really got a reason for not updating and for this I am very sorry.

I haven't seen Embry since my last entry and I have been worried sick. Is that bad? I mean, I have only met him once.

I keep think that Paul might have said something to make him stay away from me; Paul can be quite intimidating when he wants to be.

He hasn't even walked past the house on his way to school. I have to keep telling myself that he's just ill, that he's just caught the flu, or a bad cold, or twisted his ankle on some ice. But I cant help thinking that Paul hurt him, even though Sam said that he was fine.

I want him to hug me again. Maybe I could hug him back this time. He was so warm and comforting. He managed to calm me down, just by hugging me. He seemed to know exactly what to do.

I hope he's ok. I keep daydreaming about hugging him, falling asleep in his arms or just talking to him about random nonsense. Like I can with Paul and Sam.

In other news, Rachel stayed the night here. Dad made her share a room with me. We watched 'The Little Mermaid' and 'The Fox and The Hound'. By the end of both films we were both smiling and yawning. She said that she would teach me how to do my make-up, because I suck at it. I like her. I really hope her and Paul don't split up.

I still haven't been able to talk to her though, which is frustrating because I really want to. Instead she gave me her cell phone number and we texted until we fell asleep, and then again in the morning, at breakfast, which made Paul laugh. I really do like her, she's smart, funny and makes Paul happy.

I have news on our website: we are adding a forum and messaging system. We have nearly 500,000 poems alone and nearing 2,000,000 pieces of artwork. The bad news is that there's no way I can look through all of it, and not all of it will be able to go up. The gallery will choose some; there will be a voting system for you guys to choose your favourites and then will shall choose a few more on a pulling out of the hat basis. I love every piece I have seen so far, and I really wish all of them could be displayed and I will keep checking out your art work.

I love you guys to the moon and back,

Ruthie.

_**A/N- hehe... I wonder what happens next**_

_**Hanna xx**_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry about the lack of updates recently, and that this chapter is a teeny bit rubbish. I started college last month and it instantly took over my life, but I am on my October hols now so I will aim to type out 2 chapters a day. **

Chapter 17

Embry's POV

I pressed the power button on my ancient computer and waited impatiently for it to load, drumming my fingers on the desk in front of me. For once in my life, I was glad my mum was the one everyone went to when they had gossip.

I had never been so excited to see the Google home page; I typed in "Ruthie Lahote" and hit the enter key, and sure enough her blog was the first result.

Eight blog entries. From the first entry alone I learnt that her and Paul's mum had walked out on them when she was four, that Sam's mum Allison was tutoring her, what happens when she tries to talk, that she likes reading dark romance novels - which was ironic as her life was becoming one – and that she 'speaks' six languages.

I felt like a stalker, but I continued to read her blog entries, savouring her every word. I learnt that her blog was really popular, with thousands of followers and even more comments.

I found out she wanted to be an artist, and her email address which I wrote on a piece of paper

She was running an art exhibition for those with Selective Mutism and other speech disorders with Sam's mum.

She had made the best cookies I had ever tasted but didn't come and take credit for them because she didn't want to be embarrassed.

She described one of the Pack as beautiful, but only referred to him as 'him'. I seriously hoped that it was me.

Sam's mum had Emily serving them at the diner but Ruthie doesn't know that.

At one point I thought that she had guessed our secret (before Paul phased in front of her) and had put it on the internet.

She had noticed when we were gone for a few days to fight the Volturi.

She was probably the most selfless person I'd ever met.

I was elated when I discovered that I was 'him'; I even jumped out of my chair with excitement.

She had panicked when we heard her laugh, but had stopped when I hugged her. It was the right thing to do. She had missed me since we first meet. Paul was wrong, I shouldn't be staying away from her, I should be with her. She was worried about me.

I reread the words "I hope he's ok," over and over until they stuck in my head. They were the best words I'd ever read.

I sat there for half an hour before realising that her last entry was from about thirty-five minutes ago and that she would probably still be online.

The blog entry already had fifty comments on it, and you had be a member to comment.

I created a user under the name 'Him' and wrote, "I'm ok. I was worried about you. E."

**The last chapter was the last of Ruthie's blogs, however she will still be writing them and you will see the story as well as Ruthie's blogs through Embry. You can check out Ruthie's blog at seenandneverheard . tumblr . com it's not perfectly how I wanted it but it's there and I shall update it as I update this story also has pictures and other clutter. **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Embry's POV

I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I hit enter to send the message. A few minutes later my computer pinged, making me jump out of my skin.

She had replied to my message, "Are you really Embry?"

I hit the comment button again and typed, "Yes".

"How can I tell?" she asked.

I commented, "I know you're about 5"9", have waist length black hair, dark brown eyes and you were wearing a purple hoodie when I hugged you."

It was only then that people started commenting again. Things like "OMG where can I find a guy like that?" and "Aww he's soo sweet!"

But the only one I paid attention to was Ruthie's: "Embry, Email me."

I left the page with the pinging comments, after noticing that the title of the blog had changed from "Seen but never heard," to "Dear Em," as if she was writing to me.

I opened my email account and wrote an email to my Ruthie. It read, "I don't know what to say. E. Xxx". I hit send and watched as my computer confirmed that it had been received.

She replied quicker than I thought she would saying, "Neither do I."

So I replied with, "What's your favourite colour? Mine's brown."

"Purple. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Everything. I like variety. You?"

"Same, my favourite band at the moment is 'All Time Low'. Are you really a wolf?" she asked.

"You saw me and Paul phase. How come you didn't out it in your blog?"

"Sam told me it was a secret. Are all the legends true?"

"Of course he did. And yes, they're all true. Well... Apart from the one where that Luke guy was told he had the force and that he should use it to fight the Dark-side. That never actually happened." I joked.

"Lol! I've got to go now and you should probably go to sleep too, xxx"

I looked at the clock it was fifteen minutes past midnight and I had to patrol.

I typed her one last message, "I wish I could but I have to go patrol - you know keeping the tribe safe and all - sweet dreams, xxx", before logging out, turning the computer off and running out of the house.

**A/N- check out Ruthie's Blog at seenandneverheard[dot]tumblr[dot]com it's not perfect but pretty close to how I imagined it when I wrote... will contain additional info from this story XD**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Embry's POV

I ran out of the house feeling happier than I had in ages.

I stripped off, phased and my thoughts were joined with Jake and Quil's. Jacob filled me in on the nothing that was going on along the borderlines, before phasing out to go home, just as Paul phased in.

I had totally forgotten that Quil had swapped patrols with Paul, so Jake didn't have to hear his thoughts about Rach, not that I wanted to hear them either.

We started to run as Quil phased out, wishing me luck with Paul.

He was thinking about Rachel, as usual, while I counted backwards from a hundred in counts of eight to stop me thinking about Ruthie.

Suddenly Paul smelt a vamp and slowed down to wait for me to catch him up.

What happened next was all so quick; a blonde leech jumped out at Paul, teeth bared, ready to bite.

Without thinking about it, I launched myself between them and the vamp hit me with an almighty crunch.

Paul howled and the others phased in as he fended off the attacking leech.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't; there was a crippling burning pain in my ribs, which hurt when I breathed in, and a shooting pain along my back and hind legs.

I snarled as another vampire appeared from behind a tree.

I forced myself to stand up and lunge at the unsuspecting vampire, who had passed me off as dead, ripping its head off in one clean movement.

I managed to throw the head into the newly lit fire before I collapsed again.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Embry's POV**

I had cracked my ribs down my right side, broken by right arm in five places and broken my leg in seven places.

I am now doped up on painkillers, falling asleep.

I awoke with the pain as the drug – I assumed morphine – wore off, and Carlisle came in to dose me up again.

"When do you think it'll all be healed?" I asked.

"About six weeks for you." Carlisle informed me, "Edward said you might want to use the internet. Would you like me to bring up a laptop? We have a couple lying about...?"

"Yes, please." I wondered if Ruthie had blogged again.

Carlisle was back seconds after leaving, carrying a modern laptop which he logged on to for me. He left again and I began to check Ruthie's blog for updates.

The laptop took seconds to load the internet browser and I quickly discovered that she had updated:

'Hey guys, thanks again for emailing me your art work.

I'm updating a bit earlier than I would normally have done because I have a lot to tell you.

OK, so the first thing is: You may have noticed Embry's comment on my last entry and his confirmation of who he is and such. We were emailing until midnight and it was the best night I've had in a while.

However, Paul told me this morning that the gang had gotten into a fight and Embry got hurt protecting my brother. He said that if Embry hadn't been there, Paul probably would have been killed. Embry got hurt protecting Paul. So, Embry, if you're reading this; thank you so, so much (email me?).

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who comments and/or emails me. It is much appreciated. Just remember: Ruthie loves you~ :)'

Paul had told her that I'd been injured and she wanted me to email her. I was ecstatic that she wanted me to email her.

"Hey, are you OK?" I sent, wanting above all else for my Imprint to be safe."

"Am _I_ OK?" She sent back, almost immediately.

"Yeah, are _you_ OK?"

"Yes. How are you? Are you OK? What did you hurt? How long 'til you're better?"

"Woah! Too many questions!"

"You type too slowly. Tell me what injuries you have?"

"Hey, it's hard to type while in a cast, OK? I've broken my arm in five places, my leg in seven, and cracked all my ribs on my right side."

"Thank you for saving Paul. I don't know how I can repay you... xx"

She had sent two kisses. That means she likes me, right? "You could come kiss all my injuries better?"

"Lol, you wish! Xxxxxxxxxxxx - One for every break and xxxxxxxx because I have eight ribs on one side, so that's about right. As well as one for luck, x"

I liked this Ruthie. She was confident, sassy and made me smile.

"Is the one for luck meant to be on my lips? Xxxx" Four kisses was enough, wasn't it?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Embry's POV**

Ruthie always blogs about Allison trying to get her to be able to talk, and Allison always fails. Maybe I have a no chance of hearing her voice. But maybe, just maybe, it needs to be me who helps her find her voice. I hoped for the latter.

Carlisle had said I could go home a couple of days before, but I was still confined to bed. That meant I would miss more school, and I'm already failing. I spent my time obsessively checking Ruthie's blog for updates, always finding that she hadn't written one yet.

Last time Carlisle came to check on me, he said that my ribs were nearly healed, but my arm and my leg may take up to a month more to completely heal.

The doorbell rang, and I heard Mum answer the door.

"I've brought Embry's schoolwork?" I heard Paul say. I wondered why it was Paul who had brought my work, rather than Jake or Quil.

"He's in his room. You can take it up to him." I heard Mum tell him.

A minute later, there was a knock on my bedroom door and Paul came in. He had a worried – almost pained – look on his face. He handed me my schoolwork and asked if he could talk to me.

"Thanks. You saved my life." He said.

"Hey, you would have done the same for me." I replied.

"Actually... I probably wouldn't have. You annoy the hell out of me," He smiled, "You has Imprinted on my sister, and I know how I think about Rach. I just don't want anyone thinking about my baby sister like that." There was an awkward silence before Paul spoke again, "Just don't hurt her, OK?"

He thought I would hurt her? "I won't." I promised.

"Good." He smiled, "Because if you do you'll be back in that bed with all four limbs broken faster than you can say sorry!"

_**Hi, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating, I really have no excuse as these chapters have been typed and edited for ages thanks to the lovely Rain621. **_

_**Check out Ruthie's blog at **__**http:/seenandneverheard[DOT]tumblr[DOT]com/**__** for extra Ruthie Embry goodness, ... though if you really want to you can follow me my name is I-cant-spell **_

_**If you review I'll give you 10000000000 cool points ;)**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Embry's POV**

I lay in bed that night thinking about what Paul had said; that if I hurt her he'd break my limbs. Was that like him giving me his blessing? I only wanted her to be safe and happy. If she was happy with me, then great. If not, I'll go.

I stayed awake for hours wondering about the meaning behind Paul's words and eventually drifted off to sleep.

It's hard to get comfortable when you're in one cast, let alone when you're in two. I tossed and turned all night.

There was a knock on my door at around eight, and Mum poked her head around to tell me Sam was waiting downstairs and wanted to see me.

"Embry, your mum is worried about your grades." He told me, "And I think she may have done some snooping regarding your Imprint because she knows my mum is homeschooling her. Well, she was. She got her diploma last year."

"She's already got her diploma? She's only fifteen!"

"She's bright." Sam commented, "That's not why I'm here though. Ruthie was asking about you and I happened to mention the fact that you were failing school and she suggested you go there every day and my mum would teach you. Mum thought it was a good idea too and suggested that the rest of the pack go too, because they are all failing, and she thinks that getting used to you guys would be the perfect way of getting Ruthie to talk."

I was speechless. He was handing me everything I wanted on a silver plate. I got to see Ruthie every day, catch up on my schoolwork and it was _her_ idea, so she wanted me there!

"When do we start?" I asked.

Sam chuckled, "It's going to include a lot of hard work. You can start on Monday."

Sam was still chuckling to himself as he left.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay in posting. I wanted to finish this over Christmas break (instead of revising for my a-level exams) but being the complete div that I am I had put my book in a bizarre place and couldn't find it the worst part being I kept finding my other fanfics and getting excited because they are all written in identical books :S **

Chapter 23

I woke up on Monday morning with a grin on my face. I got to see Ruthie today.

I showered, dressed and left the house with my school stuff, before my mum was even out of bed.

It took me five minutes to walk to her house. I could have gone quicker but my leg still hadn't healed properly, making it difficult to walk.

Paul looked as if he had just rolled out of bed when he opened the door. He showed me into their kitchen and went back upstairs, without saying anything to me. I guessed he wasn't a morning person.

I heard him knock on a door, "Embry's here," he groaned. Then I heard a door shut, water start running and someone making their way downstairs, towards where I was sat.

Ruthie appeared in the door way wearing red skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her face was blank, showing no emotion.

She waved and I waved back, feeling slightly awkward.

She disappeared, to reappear moments later with a pen and a notebook, which the first page read "Good morning, Allison will be here in a minute. She's normally late."

"Ok." I said, before she started writing again.

She showed me the notebook which now read, "Have you had breakfast? You read really slowly."

"Yeah I have eaten, and I know I read slowly," I said as Paul came down the stairs saying "See you later," before speeding out the door, leaving it open for Allison Uley to walk in.

"Morning Ruthie," she said before looking at me, "You must be Embry, I'm Allison."

**A/N: you can now follow Ruthie's blog... which I shall be updating with her POV for this chapter as soon as I've posted this, at seenandneverheard[DOT]tumblr[DOT]com**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What does that say?" I asked, for the millionth time.

"Purpose." Allison sighed. I thought she might be getting annoyed at my lack of intelligence; but I have never been any good at reading, it would take me hours to read something others could read in a matter of minutes. I couldn't spell either. But I guessed Allison had worked out that I was a bit thick by now.

I was trying to read the book I was meant to be studying, and it wasn't long before I got stuck again.

"What does that say?" I asked, again.

"Went." Allison said, "Embry, have you ever been tested for dyslexia?"

"Dys-what now?"

"Dyslexia. It's a learning disorder; I think you might have it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It makes it hard for people to read and write, it would explain why you're struggling at school."

"I thought I was just thick." I told her.

"You're not thick." She countered, as Ruthie walked into the room and passed a note to Allison.

Her hair shone in the light as she flicked it out of her face. Her jeans and t-shirt combination would look plain on anyone else, but on her it made me want to reach out and touch her. Her lips weren't in their usual straight line, but instead were parted slightly as if she wanted to say something.

She caught me staring and started to blush.

"Lunch is ready, Embry you can stop reading that now and come eat." Allison said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

As if I could focus on reading with Ruthie in the room anyway.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam was right about catching up on my school work being hard. I started at eight in the morning and didn't finish till six in the evening, though most nights I was convinced to stay for dinner. However it was easier now that I was diagnosed with dyslexia. Allison had found me a coloured filter that made it a lot easier to read and I was scribing my notes to her, meaning they weren't written in my illegible scrawl.

It was hard to concentrate on school work with Ruthie in the room. She had taken to passing me notes while Allison wasn't watching.

It had been a few months since I started coming here instead of going to school and Ruthie was getting more confident around me. Her face wasn't permanently straight; she would occasionally smile at something I said.

She would disappear about an hour before lunch every day to cook. She was an amazing cook, all her food was delicious. It turned out it was her who made the cookies.

I had just sat down as she put a plate of ham and mango chutney sandwiches in front of me. I know they sound disgusting but she's taught me not to diss it until I've tried it. She even had me eating pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and bananas. It was my new favourite meal.

Ruthie sat down next to me and passed a note under the table to me, it said: "_I like that shirt on you ;)_". She kept on sending me messages like that, it was driving me crazy. I wanted to pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers, hard.

She always looked stunning, either with her long hair cascading down her back or pulled up into a ponytail, showing off her face and neck. She always wore skinny jeans - showing off her long legs - and a hoodie, hiding her curves and leaving a lot of her body to my imagination. On the few occasions that she pulled her sleeves up I could see a few simple bracelets.

She was still blogging about me, but I didn't feel the need to obsessively follow it any more. I spent most days with her and talked to her online at night.

The contrast between the Ruthie I talked to online and the one I met in person was huge. The one I met in person had to pass notes to be able to communicate with me; where online she seemed to have no problem communicating. Although one good thing was that in person she had started to get my attention through physical contact, which sent a buzz through my whole body.

The only thing stopping me from taking her into my arms and never letting her go was the fact that I had never heard her voice.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I've got to go. Get some sleep; you had massive black bags under your eyes today." I messaged Ruthie, after having spent all night messaging her about everything and nothing.

"You and Paul both 'sneak out' at the same time. Is this something to do with being wolves?" She sent back.

"Yeah, I have to patrol with your delightful brother most of the time. We run the borderlines of LaPush and Forks to keep everybody safe."

"But that means you put yourselves in danger!"

"We're stronger than your average person and heal a lot faster. For example my breaks would have taken you over a year to heal and left you with permanent damage, but I was fine after a few weeks."

"Well, still, don't do anything stupid; you're not quite indestructible." She told me before adding, "Be safe, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Paul."

My resultant grin stretched from ear to ear.

Patrol that night was pretty uneventful, apart from Paul threatening to kill me for thinking about Ruthie. Though I had started thinking innocently about what she'd said before I left for patrol, I ended up wondering what was hidden under those hoodies that she always wore. From then on I was counting backwards in eights. I was getting very practiced at counting backwards in eights.

The next morning I got up, showered and dressed before heading out to Ruthie's for breakfast, as I normally did. She had made us chocolate pancakes, which Paul just scoffed before running out the door to get to school.

Ruthie disappeared for a moment before returning with her notebook and joined me at the table.

"What's school like?" She wrote.

"Boring, predictable, hard work… Need I say more?" I told her.

Allison arrived then and lessons started up, prohibiting the conversation between me and Ruthie.


	28. Chapter 27

_**A/N- hey I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this, I kept meaning to I just never got round to it. Basically my reasoning being that I value my education more than writing fanfiction, which I'm sure you'll agree is fair enough. Also this chapter is un-rain621-ed because I wanted to get it to you guys faster so sorry for the poor grammar. And also Paul swears in this chapter, I will apologise on his behalf (and it wouldn't be Paul without a few swears).**_

**Chapter 27**

I was mid lesson when I heard the howls. I turned to Allison, "I need to go," I told her.

I looked to Ruthie, who was hurriedly scrawling in her notebook. She tore out the page and handed it to me as I rushed past her, towards the back door.

I tried to read what she wrote, as I bolted towards the forest, but the letters and words kept getting jumbled up in my head.

I heard another howl and had to shove the note into my pocket before stripping and phasing.

There were more than twenty vamps entering the north border of LaPush and cornering in on the school where Jared and Quil were trying to fight them off. We were outnumbered unless the younger wolves were going to fight.

Sam made it to where Quil and Jared were fighting first before the rest of us joined them.

It took over twelve hours to fight them off but there were very few casualties. Seth got a broken arm and Collin a leg, Sam some ribs, trying to protect Leah. Nothing none of us hadn't had before.

It was time for my patrol by the time we had finished fighting, so me and Paul ran the boundaries for our two hours. The whole time I was thinking about the note from Ruthie, trying to get it to make sense.

_Embry, it says "stay safe and come back."_

How do you know? You haven't read it.

_I can see it in your head. Idiot._

Right, anyway it still doesn't make any sense.

_Yes, it does doucebag. She's fucking worried about you._

She's worried about me? No one's ever worried about me before.

_Ruthie worries about everybody, she doesn't know enough people not to._

Whatever.

Seth and Collin phased in then to take over the patrol.

I had started to head home when Paul cut in with, _where are you going? Retard._

Oh, that's what it meant.

_Duh._

I changed direction and headed in the direction of Ruthie and my abandoned clothes.

I phased back and followed Paul in through the kitchen door.

Ruthie came running in from the living room and threw her arms around Paul. She sobbed into his chest, a look of relief covering her beautiful face, as she checked him over, making sure that he was in one piece.

Suddenly I felt very envious of him, I wanted her to look at me like that and make sure that I was ok.

She signed something to Paul who just shrugged and pointed to me.

I envied how easily they communicated even without talking.

She stood watching me, while I shuffled awkwardly on my feet, before she ran into my chest, so hard all the air came out of my lungs with an 'oof'.

She buried her head into my chest and I looked over to Paul, who smiled before declaring that he was going to see Rachel as he walked out the same door we had come in through.

I wrapped my arms around Ruthie and rocked her until she stopped sobbing.


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N: sorry it's been a while since I have updated, but I finished my exams and then had to wait for my silly beta to come back into the country. But good news I have this and the other two chapters done now for you guys then it's just the epilogue left.**_

**Chapter 28**

Somehow we ended up asleep on the couch, in the living room.

We were awoken next morning by her dad. I recognised him from the council, so he was in on the secret.

"Embry, I know you've Imprinted on my daughter, but could you please keep a larger distance between the two of you at night. You're both under age." He said, causing me to cringe and curse in my head. I hadn't told her yet.

She scrambled off my lap and out of the room.

"You hadn't told her?" Nathan Lahote asked me, looking guilty.

"No. I still haven't heard her voice either. I didn't want to scare her off." I told him.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He murmured, "I'd assumed she would've been able to talk to you, being soul mates, and that you would have told her by now."

Ruthie stormed back into the room and threw a piece of paper at me before storming out again.

I looked down at the piece of paper. It was half a page of Ruthie's curly handwriting that was going to take me hours to read. I hung my head and started trying to decode Ruthie's note.

"Give it here." Paul said, talking about the note. Which I handed to him and he started to read out loud, "Why didn't you just tell me you had Imprinted on me? And why did my dad know before me? Does Paul know? I thought you actually liked me and weren't being forced to like me. You don't get a choice, I've been chosen for you and that's not fair. What if I didn't want you? You'd be miserable. Why didn't you tell me?"

She thought I was being forced in to liking her, but I couldn't get over the fact that she was mad at me. It pulled really hard at my heart strings and I didn't like it one bit.

It was then that I realised how angry Paul looked. He was shaking, on the verge of phasing.

"It wasn't Embry's fault, Paul," Nathan said, standing up.

"It's not him I'm angry at! She was happy, dad! Why couldn't you just leave it?" Paul spat out, surprising me by coming to my defence.

_Why hadn't I told her?_ I thought desperately.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

She was mad at me because I hadn't told her. Because I apparently have no choice but to love her.

It wasn't like that though. It was like the sprits point out the Imprint to the wolf, who then has the choice of loving and protecting her, or just leaving.

She just becomes what makes him happy. It's not a case of being forced. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to see her smile and I wanted to help her find her voice.

I needed to tell her that, but she wasn't going to listen to me. Then I had an idea: I would write her a note back.

I grabbed some paper and a pen, and I started to write.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about the Imprint. But I wanted to wait until you could talk to me. I wanted to take you to a bonfire to meet the pack and hear Billy tell the stories before I took you for a walk to tell you.

I do have a choice: Imprinting is like the spirits point out the perfect girl for you. You can choose to try finding a different girl, but it doesn't matter because she's the one who is exactly right for you. I want to be with you because you're beautiful, because I love your cooking, because I want to see you smile, because you've made me happier than I could have imagined.

Please, just don't be mad at me.

E xxxxxxxxxxxxx"

I ran over to her house with the note. I knocked on the door and Paul opened it.

"She doesn't want to see you." He told me, "Sorry."

"Just give her this, please?" I asked him, holding out the note.

He smiled and said "Ok." before going inside and shutting the door.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I stared to walk back home when I heard someone running up behind me.

I turned in time to see Ruthie before she ran into me at full speed.

I caught her in my arms and she handed me another note.

"I'm not mad at you."

I smiled as she looked up at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to her level.

Our lips met and the world span. Kissing Ruthie was like flying. Nothing else mattered.

She pulled away, gasping for air from sprinting to catch up with me. Her face flooded with colour and she bit her bottom lip.

She grabbed my hand and led me back to her house.

"You caught him then?" Paul asked as we arrived.

She nodded and pulled me upstairs and into the study, where I had left all my school stuff when I ran out of the house yesterday.

Ruthie sat me in one of the chairs and started to write something.

I sat down next to her, looked over he shoulder and complained about the length of the note she had written. She laughed and handed me the paper.

"I really like you Embry, and I don't care that you're a wolf. Just please, be honest with me."

I smiled and pulled her into my lap. I was content with fiddling with her hair and the fact that I had managed to make her laugh without her panicking.


End file.
